


Not Even

by Dellessa



Series: Pursuit [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Not Even

Title:  Not Even  
Verse:  Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit-verse  
Rating: T  
Warnings:  Slash.  
Pairings: Jazz/Prowl  
Summary: . Fluff!  
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing.  
Prompt : . 3.Jazz/Prowl. Posing on desks.  
Words: 67

Prowl walked into his office, and looked half-surprised to see Jazz there. “Jazz..is something wrong?”

“Nah, Nothin’ at all, Prowler.”  

Prowl frowned, walked around his desk, and took a seat behind it. Jazz didn’t move from his perch on Prowl’s desk. He knew that move often enough, having taken it during most of his academy career. “Jazz, sweetspark, I don’t care how hot your aft looks up there. I’m not going to frag you on my desk.”

“Prowler...”

“What if someone walks in?” 

“I doubt they would complain.”

Prowl could only face-palm.


End file.
